The Eternal Crisis
⁷ The Eternal Crisis are a series of events regarding the collapse of Western Civilization lacking a cultural renaissance to delay it's downfall. Like all civilizations, crumble due to abandoning their initial religion. The rate of unaffiliation continues to skyrocket as popular culture becomes completely implanted into their society leaving much of the population to become faithless. The eternal crisis gets its name derived by the fourth Turning of the Strauss-Howe Generational Theory which may suggest the event began in 2008 although first signs appear to happen in the 19th century. However the real series of event that gives it the names "Dark Ages II", "The Islamic Dark Ages" or "The Void Era" began in the 2030s as the economy goes into a downturn due to depleting oil resources, massive debts, cheap real estate for migrants and a massive supply of labor overtaken by artificial intelligence. Before the Crisis Islamic Revolutions in Western Europe Due to Civil Unrest in Europe and Political Correctness Laws. There were a series of Revolutions across Western Europe starting in Spain in 2032 due to it's close proximity to the mediterranean. On December 12, 2032, Spain's government was overthrown to become an Islamic Republic. The revolutions were followed by Italy in February 4, 2033, Germany in March 3, 2033, Sweden in May 2, 2033, Belgium in July 3, 2033, The Netherlands in October 6, 2033 and France in January 4, 2034. The revolutions become so overwhelming that all western european countries except the United Kingdom, Switzerland, Finland and Austria surrendered to the Islamic republic of Europe on January 6, 2034. The United Kingdom was finally invaded in March 3, 2034 depleteing whats left of Western European rule only leaving behind the former Warsaw Pact, former Yugoslavia, Greece, Switzerland, Finland, Austria, Turkey and Cyprus oficially starting the Eternal Crisis. First Phase After the Fall of Western Europe. The United States, Canada, Australia, Austria, Finland and Switzerland and New Zealand are the last bastions of western countries. America's Wired Derived from the name of the artificial world in Serial Experiments Lain. Western Civilization becomes completely lost since 2027 when Mike Pence loses control of America's Infrastructure and fled with Donald Trump to Poland. Election Meddeling led to a dramatic change in the US government rendering it completely unstable. The result of this renders Silicon Valley to become the new lawmakers. Big Tech corporations continue upgrading their mobile phones increasing their addictive nature. The United States have plunged into a technocracy where nearly doing anything requires a smartphone. The result of this are that these countries are rendered as surveillance states with a social credit system. This has led to a vast majority of the population many forcedly to forget about their parents in their purpose in life. An online blackmarket for Pornography and Binural Beats become extremely commonplace in western culture as it's people continue to become increasingly fragile to the point a small buzz of a fly can cause a mental breakdown. Illegal Drugs are no longer restricted to blackmarkets and are a commonplace phenomenon. All of this leads to the western countries having extremely low fertility rates. Dependence on Illegal Drugs have overided the populations dependence for food and water which lead to massive corporations using the government's spending to import heroin from Laos destroying America's economy leading it's GDP per capita comparitive to Burundi in the 2010s. Crime levels in America have also become 10 times as worse as Venezuela in the 2010s as mental health becomes a record high. All these factors led to a massive population fall with a record of 10% reduction in Population in 2052 either from death of migration into other countries (Mostly Canada and Mexico). Silicon Valley collapsed in 2047 when it's executives start turning on eachother turning the United States into an Anarchy. Other remaining western countries shared similar problems with the United States but were mild due to lack of Tech Giants and elections of conservative governments. Latin Renaissance Due to depleting oil reserves, foreign countries such as China, Japan, Saudi Arabia, Libya and Russia begin importing sugarcane biofuel from Brazil which led to a significant increase in Brazil's GDP which would later render Brazil a Superpower thanks to Jair Bolsonaro's economic decisions. In 2025, A car manufacturing company named The Acrux Project (name derived by the State's Star) was established in Sao Paulo, Brazil and became a major influence on car culture during the late 2020s. Eastasian Radiation As technology begins to implement 6G Technology in 2033, the frequency on the electromagnetic spectrum becomes enough to become microwave radiation making them harder to pass solid objects and become more lethal, Eastasian radiation was a mere worldwide event where the rate of cancer begins to climb dramatically mostly in Western and East Asian countries like China, Japan, and Korea. Category:2030s